


Snuggles

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Logan goes to see his husband in the hospital and Virgil breaks some rules.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mention of ambiguous injuries, hospital, nurses.

Logan entered the room, the lights on the lowest setting. He came to stand by the bed, hand reaching out to grip the occupant’s. Virgil stirred, turning his head in Logan’s direction. 

Logan chuckled, his other hand coming to brush a curl back from Virgil’s forehead. “How are you doing, my love?” He kept his voice soft, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere.

Virgil opened his eyes, staring at Logan. “Better now that you’re here. I’d be even better if your arms were around me.” His grip tightened on Logan’s hand as he tugged weakly.

Logan chuckled again, the sound low in his throat. “You know I can’t do that.”

Virgil whined. “I wanna snuggle!” The sound made Logan’s heart soften, glad to know his husband was still alive. 

“But the doctor said-” He tried to reason.

“Fuck what the doctor said, I want snuggles!” Virgil reached for Logan’s jacket with his free hand.

Logan chuckled but gave in. “Fine, skootch over.” He waited for Virgil to do as told before carefully slipping onto the bed, navigating the wires coming from his husband to pull him into his arms. “Satisfied?”

Virgil curled against him, careful of his injuries. He hummed, his head in the dip where Logan’s neck met his shoulder. “Very.”

Logan wrapped a secure arm around his waist, turning so he was on his side before threading a hand through Virgil’s hand, stroking his locks to lull him back to sleep. “I’m not going anywhere, dearheart. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Sleep now. Sleep and heal.”

Virgil drifted off in his embrace and Logan got to experience he loved no matter how many times he got to see it. Virgil’s whole body relaxed as he drifted deeper, his hold on Logan’s jacket never loosening. Logan couldn’t see Virgil’s face from this position but he didn’t need to see it to know his brow had smoothed out and he looked a few years younger. He hated how worry has weighed him down through the years, wished he’d met him sooner, wished he’d known his troubles better. Curling just the slightest bit around him more, he vowed, as he always did, to give him the best life he could.

When he woke, the nurse was in the room, carefully checking everything. He moved to disentangle himself from Virgil when the nurse just smiled. “It’s fine.” She whispered. “We get this kind of thing all the time.”

Logan nodded, shifting back into his place of being Virgil’s pillow and teddy bear. He followed the nurse with his eyes in case he needed to move for her to access something. He was wide awake now but his husband was still fast asleep so he tried to keep his shifting to a minimum. When the nurse was about to leave, she quietly handed Logan the TV remote. He smiled, bobbing his head in thanks.

He muted the TV and turned it to a nature documentary with subtitles. Virgil stirred slightly, his head nuzzling closer to Logan’s neck in an attempt to get away from the light. His limbs wrapped just the barest bit tighter around Logan, as if he were trying to purloin his warmth for himself. Logan’s fingers went back to their familiar path in his hair, a soothing pattern that had Virgil relaxing against him as he sank deeper into sleep.

A half hour later, Virgil stirred again, turning so his side was against Logan’s chest but he could still rest his head on Logan’s shoulder. “What’cha watching?” His voice was rough and deep from sleep and it was music to Logan’s ears.

Logan clumsily dropped a kiss onto Virgil’s forehead. “Animal Planet.” His arm tightened around the other’s waist, careful of the bruised ribs. “How are you feeling?”

Virgil hummed, a noise that vibrated his chest and made Logan think of a cat’s purr. “Better after that nap with you.”

Logan chuckled. “I’m glad. You needed that.”

And thus, they spent a quiet evening in the hospital. In that time, they forgot about the world, about the events that lead to Virgil being in the hospital. It was just them and the nature documentary that was on low volume, their whispered comments to each other making the world feel even smaller.


End file.
